VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall! VHS 1999
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Big Idea * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *VeggieTales Introduction *VeggieTales: Very Silly Songs *VeggieTales Video *VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry Please Stay Tuned * Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show. Opening Credits * Big Idea Present * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer and Michael Nawrocki Ending Credits * Written by: Phil Vischer * Directed by: Phil Vischer, Chris Olsen * Produced by: Chris Olsen * Art Direction: Joseph Sapulich * Story Art: Luis Contreas * Additional Story Art: Everett Downing, Daniel Logsdon * Lead Modeler: Daniel Lopez Muñoz * Modeling Team: Aaron J. Hartline, Mike Laubach, Bryan Moll * Additional Modeling: Davis Doi, Lin larsen * Lead Character Animator: Ron Smith * Character Animation Team: Thomas Danen, Robert Ellis, Joe McFadden, Nathan Tungseth * Additional Animation: Adam Holmes, Mike Laubach, Bryan Moll, Mike Nawrocki * Sheet Timer: Tom McLaughlin * Additional Sheet Timer: Rumen Petkov * Lighting/Effects Supervisor: Joe Gadsby * Lighting/Effects Team: Cara Bukovski, Adam Holmes * Audio & Video Editing: Mike Nawrocki * Production Coordinator: Jennifer Combs * Render Management and Development: Ken Greene * Software Development: Dave Brock * Systems Administration: Todd Seemann * Content Consultant: Scottie May Ed.D. * Character Voices: Jim Poole, Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer, Phil Vischer * Battle Hymn Singers: Kurt Heinecke, Tim Johnson, Phil Vischer * Score: Kurt Heinecke, Phil Vishcer ** "Promised Land" *** Words and Music: Phil Vishcer *** Produced by: Kurt Heinecke *** ©1997 Bob and Larry Music ** "The Lord Has Given" *** Words and Music: Phil Vishcer *** Produced by: Kurt Heinecke *** ©1997 Bob and Larry Music ** "Keep Walking" *** Words and Music: Phil Vishcer *** Produced by: Kurt Heinecke *** ©1997 Bob and Larry Music ** "Song of the Cebu" *** ©1997 Bob and Larry Music * Written and Directed by: Mike Nawrocki * Music: Kurt Heinecke * Art Direction and Story Boards: Luis Contreras * Iliustrations: Daniel Lopez Muñoz * Lighting/Effects Supervisor: Joe Gadsby * Modeling: Daniel Lopez Muñoz, Aaron J. Hartline * Additional Modeling: Davis Doi, Lin Larsen * Lead Character Animator: Thomas Danen * Character Animation Team: Robert Ellis, Joe McFadden, Lena Spoke, Nathan Tungseth * Sheet Timer: Tom McLaughlin * Additional Sheet Timer: Rumen Petkov * Special Thanks to: Jamie Chavez, Bill "Tuna Crispo" Haljun, Ben Howard, Karyn Lindgren, Tim Williams, Wayner Zeitner Closing Logos * Big Idea * ©1998 Big Idea Productions, Inc. * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Closing Previews *VeggieTales: Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space *Veggietales: Rack, Shack & Benny Category:Big Idea Category:VHS Category:1999 Category:Lyrick Studios Category:VeggieTales